Internet Dating
by CiNagi-HopexX
Summary: When Joey shows to Yami how to use internet, Yami begins to chat with a mysterious person, Yugi does the same despite they re dating. Are they cheating on each other with someone else? And What s the reason that Yami does that? Humoristic YxYY
1. Chapter 1: What's the reason of?

**Hi, this is a special story dedicated to a very special person.**

**Juliet28: Thanks For being the one I´m dedicating this story in a special ocassion and for being such a good friend and gave me Company, I hope you like this little piece of work!**

**[Also, check her stories, they are so very well written]**

_Italics: Chat conversations._

**_Italics in Black: Computer indications_**

* * *

"Yugi! There´s a weird black box on your desk!" Yami shouted, he was cleaning their room while Yugi was doing his homework peacefully until he heard Yami.

"Yami! What black box?!"He shouted back but Yami didn´t hear him. Yugi groaned

Yugi climbed up the stairs running, when he reached their room he saw that Yami was about to throw the object which it was on his desk to the trash can.

"Yami! For the Love of Ra, what are you doing?!° Yugi yelled. Yami then answered.

"This weird thing was on your desk, I decided to throw it, maybe is something dangerous" Then Yugi retorted.

"Yami… [Sigh] is my computer, I doubt is dangerous in any way" He removed the computer from Yami´s hands and placed it on his desk again.

"A compu- WHAT!?"Yami asked surprised for hearing a weird but new word.

"A computer, Yami, By the way… WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR ROOM?!" Yugi said, while Yami was grinning proudly.

"I cleaned it!"

"But it doesn´t look like"Then Yugi looked up only to see something weird on the ceiling. He asked.

"Is that a taco on the ceiling?"Yami looked up as well, and replied with a relaxed tone.

"That was there before…" Yugi was about to protest when they heard someone entered to the game store that was their house.

"Hey Yugi! Kaiba´s here to show you his next Project". A familiar voice said, Yugi jumped.

"Oh that´s right! I have to go with Kaiba to see his plan progress, sorry Yami I have to go!" Yami didn´t agree with that, so he grabbed Yugi´s arm and looked at him seriously.

"It seems like you´re hanging out too much with Kaiba, or am I wrong?!"Yugi giggled because of Yami´s insecurity.

"Yes, you´re wrong, He just wants to show me what his plans are" He said, letting go of Yami. And going downstairs.

Yami followed him until they reached to the front door, where Joey and Kaiba waited for their friend.

"Ok, then Yugi let´s go, we can´t lose valuable time" Kaiba said and Yugi nodded, start walking towards the door.

"Can I go too?" Yami asked, but Joey wrapped his arms around Yami´s shoulders.

"I want to stay with you, if your problem is not being alone and friendless" Yami was about to protest but Joey pushed him, obligated him to climb up the stairs again.

"Have a nice day together!" Yugi said, and realized Kaiba was inside his car, he ran quickly towards him and a minute later, they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami entered to his room closing the door on Joey´s face.

"Auch! Hey, what´s your problem?" He said, while rubbing his nose, Yami turned around to face him. He said.

"Why did you let Yugi go with Kaiba? And be gentle while you push someone" Yami replied trying to sound angry. Joey laughed.

"Ah, relax, it´s not like Yugi and Kaiba will be dating all of the sudden"He said, looking at the room for a long time.

"Yami.. what happened here?! It looks like Yugi and you did wild things-" Yami interrupted him getting off topic. He sat in the chair next to the computer.

"Is that.. Yugi and I don´t do anything together anymore"

"And why is that?"Yami sighed at this point, pointing at the computer.

"He keeps working on this essay of Idon´tknowwhat" The computer made a sound that makes Yami jumped, Joey leaned over to see the screen.

"You-You heard? That compulator made a terrible sound" Yami said, frenetic, Joey corrected him and explained the whole situation.

"Yami, it´s called a *computer* and Yugi got a message" Joey explored Yugi´s inbox and laughed. Yami was still confused.

"Message? What is that?" Joey turned around and remember that Yami didn´t know anything about the modern life.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don´t we look a date for you in internet?" Joey said enthusiastically, pushing Yami in front of the computer.

"Internet? Date? But Joey-"

"Shh… Listen… I found a page about dates online, you have to talk to someone and we´ll see if you get a date by tomorrow".

"But.. Yugi?"

"You said yourself you don´t do anything together anymore, so.. why don´t you look for another date?" Joey said, while a new message appeared on the screen,

"The message is for Yugi?" Yami said, Joey sat next to him.

"No, Yami. Is for you" Joey said and grinned. At this point Yami jumped and got up from his seat.

"WHAT!? How is that possible! I don´t have the resources for people to text me" Joey blinked, he replied.

"Geez, you don´t know what a computer or a message is… but you know how to use the word *text*"

"It doesn´t matter how I know that, just answer me!" Yami was just too pissed off, causing Joey to trying to calm him.

"I just made an username for you. Look" Joey pointed at the computer, Yami leaned over to see.

He just wishes not have done that.

**XXx**

_HikariCG16 says: Hi, there!_

**_SmexYam654, write an answer_**

"Seriously Joey? You couldn´t think of anything better?"

"Come on, is a good name, no one will recognize it´s you, replied your message". Joey replied, Yami not too convinced, began to replied the text.

Meanwhile in a not so far away place…

Yugi took a little break, after Seto explained to him the things he had planned for his new Duel Academy. But aside that topic, Yugi asked Kaiba for his computer, only to chat with someone who was online.

Right now, he had found someone with a very ridiculous username, and now he/she replied.

_**You have a message from: SmexYam654.**_

"Oh, let´s see what he… or she replied". Yugi looked to the text, only to see what the other person wrote.

_SmexYam654 says: Hey, yourself!_

**UuUuUuUu**

In the game store, Yugi´s computer indicated that Yami got an answer from his mysterious friend.

"Look Joey, I got a reply" Joey was watching the TV, laying on Yugi´s couch, when he heard Yami, he ran quickly beside him.

_HikariCG16 says: I hope you don´t mind, but. Are you a boy, or girl? Oh, and how are you?._

"Oh.. it seems like your friend wanted to know about you, say the truth Yami" Yami nodded and wrote what he was asked.

_SmexYam654 says: A boy,you? And I´m fine… I guess._

_HikariCG16 says: Oh, great, I´m a boy too, nice to meet you. ^^._

"Ok, Yami, let me make this thing progress quickly"Joey replied, while pushing the laptop to his side and started writing.

Yugi was still waiting for his friend´s answer, when Mokuba entered to the scene. He leaned over Yugi´s shoulders to see what he was doing.

"Hi, Yugi, what are you doing?" Yugi greeted and smiled at Mokuba.

"Oh, Hello Mokuba, I´m chating with a new friend online".

"Really? Cool! What does he say? Is a *he*, right?" Yugi nodded, then a message notification sounded again, revealing the reply to Yugi.

Mokuba´s eyes widened in surprise, while a little anime-style drop appeared on Yugi´s head.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, JOEY?!" Yami shouted, shaking Joey´s shoulders in a painful way, Joey giggled.

"I just helped you a little bit, relax".

"Relax?! Seriously?! How can I relax when you just texted, *Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?*"

While Yami was scolding Joey, Yugi and Mokuba were all shocked because of the weird question of his mysterious friend. Well, for Yugi is not so weird, since he has Yami, and they rarely hang out together, he doesn´t know if that is called a relationship.

Yugi decided to write the truth, hoping that he doesn´t have problems later.

_HikariCG16 says: Yes, I have a boyfriend, but we don´t hang out too much._

Yami found something familiar in his mysterious friend´s answer. However, he ignored the weird coincidence.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and Juliet28 I hope you liked it, if the usernames are a little weird, sorry for that. I was thinking in a decent usernames for about 10 minutes. Thanks and Bye. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date Plan

**Hello! I´m so happy you are loving this crazy thing! And for correcting me in the writing!**

**Yami: My username is stupid!**

**Oh, really?... Get used to it! I'm not going to change it!**

**Yugi: (Smiles) Well, I'm so happy with mine!**

**Yay! I'm glad you like it, Yami!**

**Yugi: (Pouts) For the last time, Cinthya… I'm not Yami!**

**Sure Yami… (Pats his head)… Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

_Italics: Chat conversations._

_Flashbacks_

* * *

_SmexYam654 says: May I ask, why little one?_

HikariCG16 says: Well, is that… is so hard to explain, I don't feel like talking about my relationship right now… What about you?

"Damn!" Yami said, causing him to panic and moving desperately all over the room, Joey, who was watching TV sitting on the couch, turned around to face Yami.

"What's wrong? What did he tell you?" Yami paused to stare at Joey, but then continued walking in frustration.

"What am I going to say to him about my relationship with Yugi?" Joey sighed and returned his gaze at the TV, the answer is just obvious… well, at least for Joey.

"Just say the truth, tell him your boyfriend doesn't have time for you". Yami nodded and returned to write his next message.

_SmexYam654 says: Well, my relationship is not going too well, I mean I rarely go out with him, he keeps saying he had homework, or that he didn´t want to go outside. It's frustrating._

What Yami doesn´t know is that Joey was standing beside him, watching what he wrote, Joey asked.

"And is true Yami? Or are you lying to him?"

"Maybe is a 89% true". Yami confessed, causing himself to have a few flashbacks about him and Yugi the last week.

* * *

_*Flashback Time*_

_Monday._

_We cut to the kitchen, where Yugi was eating, wearing his pajamas with little baby pandas on it. that day was an important one, why? Well, he was participating in a poem contest so, in the morning he will practice with the Literature Teacher at school, and in the afternoon, the contest will begin, he was very nervous. Concentrated on the food, he didn´t see Yami walking behind him._

_Yami hugged Yugi without permission, the result. Yugi almost choked on his food. When he recovered, smiled at Yami._

_"Yugi! Where we will go today?". Yami asked, Yugi stopped eating and glanced at Yami, he hated those moments when Yami asks him things like that. Even when Yami knows that Yugi will be busy._

_"Yami, as much as I want to go out with you, you know I can't. You know what day is, right?"_

_"Uhh… Remind me again? Yugi groaned in aggravation and passed Yami a paper that contained his literature work for the contest. Yami saw it for a minute and then exclaimed._

_"Oh! Right! Your contest… Can you go out with me instead of your nerdy contest?" Yami pleaded, with his usual Puppy dog eyes he uses with Yugi._

_"No, Yami, this is for my grade and I can't miss it!" Yugi said, while he stood up and left his dishes in the dishwasher._

_"But… These days we don't do anything together!" Yami replied, while he was jumping desperate._

_"Yami, I promise that in the weekend I'll go out with you!" That answer caused Yami to bounce like a little child on his chair._

_"Thanks Yugi! I'll prepare everything for Saturday!" He climbed up the stairs quickly and entered to the room. He slammed the door in excitement. Yugi just rolled his eyes._

_Saturday._

_The alarm clock sounded in Yugi´s room, he woke up and stretched, he was in his way to the bathroom, when he opened the door, he saw Yami in front of him, holding a sweater, Yugi yawned and asked._

_"Yami, why the sweater, where are you going?" Yami threw the sweater at Yugi and Jumped happily._

_"Don't you remember, silly? You said that today we will go out!" Yugi looked outside the window, only to see the sky was covered by clouds, he sighed and then said._

_"Yami, did you see the weather? It will rain soon, we will get wet." Yugi said, but Yami totally ignored him and he stepped outside the house, Yugi followed him._

_When Yami was out, he saw no rain, causing him to bounce happily in the middle of the Street, he grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him to the Center of the City, to begin with their date. Their first objective was the Fancy Restaurant [Is the real name of the restaurant]_

_But when they headed to the restaurant, the rain began, causing all the Places of the City closed. Yugi ran to his house again, but Yami just stood puzzled, with his mouth opened in shock. That was his only chance to go on a date with Yugi and the Stupid rain ruined everything._

_*End of Flashback.*_

* * *

"Why I wasn't on your flashback, Yami?" Joey asked, getting off topic, Yami replied with another question.

"Why do you want to be in my flashback?" Joey replied that he didn't know, Yami ignored him and waited for an answer.

Yugi read the message and proceed to reply, when Kaiba arrived at his side, he glanced at the page name and say to Yugi why he was on a date page, Yugi replied that it was only a friend. Kaiba said that online chats were a waste of time and remind Yugi that he had only a few more minutes to stay in the computer. Yugi nodded.

_HikariCG16 says: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that.. If this makes you feel better, my boyfriend is a little annoying, always got in trouble. One day he got stuck in the toilet and I had to put butter on him and pull him for about 3 hours. It was funny but annoying too._

Yami and Joey laughed at this point of the conversation, pointing that, that guy is stupid for getting stuck, Yami said.

"How could that guy be such an idiot?" They didn't notice that Yami was talking about himself,Joey felt something strange about this, so he decided to talk.

"Hey! That happened to you too, Yugi had to call me and together we helped you to get out of the toilet" Yami stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Joey, don't you dare say that to someone else, or I'll send you a place even worse than the Shadow Realm!" Yami said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Nevermind that! If the little boy is talking about his boyfriend, is your opportunity to talk about Yugi" Yami was not so convinced ,replied.

"But, I'd never talk about what Yugi does!" Joey ignored him and returned to the couch, watching TV, he doesn't do anything productive.. Like me… [Laughs nervously]

* * *

*5 seconds later*

_SmexYam654: Oh really? Well my partner was scared of a little spider in our house, he passed out, that was just embarassing._

_HikariCG16 says: It looks like your partner is a Coward!_

_SmexYam654: And yours is just an idiot!_

"This guy is funny, I'd like to meet him in person, what do you think, Mokuba?" Mokuba smiled and sat next to Yugi.

"Ask him if he wants to go out with you" Yugi thought that it was a good idea, Despite he has a lot of homework to do, plus the meeting with Kaiba this weekend, he will hurry only to meet his virtual friend.

HikariCG16 says: Hey, Can we go out this Saturday?

"What? This Saturday?" Yami exclaimed, Joey once again, ran to his side, and sat on a chair, he did it so fast, causing him to almost fall down.

"He asked about a date?" Yami nodded happily, he had always wanted to go out, now he doesn't mind with whom, he only wanted to go outside of the house.

SmexYam654 says: Sure! But, what about your boyfriend?

Yugi buried his hands on his face… That's right, what he would tell Yami about this? Mokuba was about to leave, but suggested that Yugi might distract Yami, while he will be with his friend.

_HikariCG16 says: Don't worry about that, he gets distracted by everything, so I'll figure something out._

"Hmmm… He describes his boyfriend and it reminds me of myself, how could it be possible?" Joey laughed about what he was thinking, confusing Yami.

"What's so funny, Joey?"

"Can you imagine, that behind that computer was Yugi?" Yami's eyes widened in shock, feared the worst,he stood up and looked behind Yugi's computer, hoping that his partner was not there spying on them. Joey groaned because of his stupidity, and pulled him back on the chair.

"No, Yami! I meant behind the other one!"

"Ahhh! No, I don't think so, he doesn't even how to turn on a computer" Yami said while laughing, Joey laughed with him, but in a sarcastical way, and replied.

"You either" Yami stopped laughing, and decided to change the subject. He doesn't feel like talking about what he can't do in this modern life.

"I'll accept his invitation!" Yami said, finally texting his approval of Yugi's invitation.

Yugi gasped happily. "He accepted my invitation! Wiii!" He was jumping very happy, that made a few of Kaiba's servants glared at him with confused looks. Yugi stopped, blushing and sat again on the chair.

* * *

_HikariCG16 says: I know what to do with my boyfriend! I'll tell him that I'll go to the zoo to feed the baby pandas!_

Yami and Joey laughed so hard because of the boy's answer. "The guy will be stupid to believe in that" Joey said, Yami nodded and continued.

"I imagine him, being in his house, while his boyfriend cheats on him with another boy online"

"Hey! What time are you going to see him?" Joey asked, but then Pushed the laptop to his side to write the hour and the place for the date.

Mokuba stood on Yugi's side… Again. Just in time to see the message sent to Yugi.

"He wants to see me at 9:00pm in the 'Domino Fancy Restaurant'" Yugi said, while smiling happily at Mokuba.

Yami freaked out about the place, knowing that that Restaurant was the most expensive place in the whole city.

"Why? Why did you tell him in that restaurant?! I don't have enough money to invite someone!"

"Oh! Do you want to look good in front of him, or not?" Joey asked, Yami nodded, knowing that maybe Joey had a point.

"Yes, I want him to take a good impression of me!... But do you think they will accept food coupons?".

So, it was all decided then, they will meet on Saturday at 9:00pm in the Expensive Restaurant. How this will turn out? The restaurant will allow food coupons? Are they going to know that they are cheating on each other? How the hell Yami got stuck in the toilet? Why am I asking lots of questions? Discover all the answers later.

* * *

**I feel the end of this Story Coming! **

**Yami: (Sarcastic Tone) No! Why it has to end?! **

**(Glares at Yami) Well, anyways, thanks for reading and I'll update the last chapter, bye X3**


End file.
